


Desperado

by shawtheash



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 04:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14276856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawtheash/pseuds/shawtheash
Summary: “嘘，嘘嘘，”克劳立刻阻止了他，“我要你可没用。你能干的所有事，我都能花钱找到比你干得更好的。你得做点什么事才行，你得给我留下点印象，懂吗？”





	Desperado

“你只要过去动一场手术就好了，”他们说，“反正你也没什么更好的事可干不是吗。你不用太害怕，那个老混蛋虽然收黑心钱，不过好歹弄不死人。你至多废一条手臂，回头再找人做条新的就成。他只需要失败一次，就一次。你把这玩意儿偷偷给他换掉就成。等这事曝光了——饱受欺凌的黑人小男孩儿，还有利欲熏心的假证黑医——嘿。媒体爱死这种事了。”

艾瑞克去了。他确实没什么更好的事可干。更确切地说，他根本无路可退。他的老爹死了，所以他才落得这等境地。他只能跟这帮杀了他的爸爸的混账呆在一起，还得给他们数钱，不然他们会连他一并杀了。

那个叫他们恨得牙痒的黑医姓克劳，明面上做义体——机械义体已经不是什么稀罕事了——暗地里什么事都干，截胡了这帮混账的不少生意。有人把艾瑞克送上出租车，凶狠地恐吓他：“可别把这事也搞砸了。”

“‘也’？”大概是将要去到新的地方给了艾瑞克额外的勇气，他边拉开车门边顶嘴，“那他妈是你自己的错，你自己太醉了射不出来。”

艾瑞克迅速地关上车门。男人收紧了拳头，似乎在权衡该不该立刻把他拖下来打一顿，但他没有。艾瑞克贴着窗户，看着那个站在原地的男人，知道自己今晚回去就有麻烦了。可他现在的心情畅快极了。

他们的落脚点离克劳的诊所有五十分钟的车程，艾瑞克还剩下最后拥有两条原装手臂的五十分钟。他几乎没思考剁掉哪只手——当然是左手，他是个右撇子。他盯着自己的手看，货真价实地为自己的左手感到难过。他不觉得把自己的一只手变成武器是什么好决定，可他没办法。他当然可以随便找个地方下车，但他不出半天就会被找到。在那之后，被弄死都算一个体面的人生句点。

艾瑞克站在诊所门口，那一小瓶被声称足以让克劳身败名裂的药剂用一根绳子绑在他的大腿上。他推开门，没有人抬头看他。他走到前台，轻咳了一声，低声说道：“我预约了一台义体手术。”

“姓氏？”电脑后头的女人埋着头问道。艾瑞克报上了自己的姓，她终于抬起头，从眼镜上方精神不佳地扫了一眼艾瑞克。“你年纪太小了，小子，”她粗声粗气地说，“你的监护人呢？”

“我没有监护人。”艾瑞克的心砰砰直跳，“嘿，我打电话预约的时候你们可没问过我的年龄。”

“我们现在问了。”女人兴致不高地重新低下头，“听着，小子，要么赶紧去把你的老爹找来，要么就加钱。你只有五分钟的时间，过了点你的预约就会被取消。”

“你要加多少？”艾瑞克问道。他现在明白过来了。哪怕是地下世界，克劳也是不多的几个敢给健全的未成年人做机械义体手术的。麻烦太多了，未来的变数也太多了，但如果你只看重钱，一切都会变得很好商量。

“四百美金。”

艾瑞克用现金一次性结清了账。他被带去结结实实地洗刷了一遍，然后穿着一块塑料布坐上了手术台。克劳准点出现，他哼着歌把艾瑞克脱得乱糟糟的拖鞋踢整齐，手术衣紧紧地裹在他的手臂和胸肌上。他推着一车器械走到手术台旁，上上下下地打量着艾瑞克：“你看起来年纪可不大，艾瑞克·斯蒂文斯。”

“我付过钱了。”艾瑞克说。他没意识到自己颇为戒备地盯着克劳的机械左手，这只钢铁怪物看起来可以在三十秒内勒死他。

“是的是的，不然梅尔斯小姐不会放你进来的。你太紧张了，艾瑞克，不要这么紧张。拥有一条机械臂是很激动人心的事。”克劳扇动着两只手示意艾瑞克冷静下来，尽管后者看起来并不激动。

他开始捣鼓车上的瓶瓶罐罐，不时去内室里再拿点什么，仍然用粗砺的嗓音唱着歌。艾瑞克想求他不要再唱了，那让他心烦，但他没敢开口。他一排排地扫视着车上的棕色小瓶子，很快就看到了他要找的那罐。艾瑞克把大腿上的药瓶抽出来，克劳正好在此刻出来了，他只得把它轻轻地握在手里。

“你还是很紧张。”克劳瞥了艾瑞克一眼，把手术刀放下。艾瑞克微微睁大眼睛，他清晰地听到了自己过速的心跳声。“那我们来聊聊天吧，小艾瑞克。你为什么想要一条机械臂？”

要犹豫一下，他们教导艾瑞克，要装出一副难以启齿的样子。艾瑞克抿了抿嘴唇，过了好一会儿才出声：“我在学校里被人欺负。”

“被人欺负！”克劳大笑了一声，他用镊子蘸了蘸什么溶液，然后开始疯狂地敲瓶口来甩干多余的液体，“怎么？你没胆子打回去么？你看起来可不像甘愿让人骑在头上的主儿。”

“我不能，”艾瑞克说，这都是事先编排好的，“他们的爸妈比我的有钱。”

“既然你有门道找到我这儿来，你的爸妈也该有本事摆平这些有钱佬才对。”克劳又去了内室，他的声音响亮地从里面传来，“现在你不用担心了，小子，一条机械臂！你就算不动手也能把他们给吓得屁滚尿流。”

“我没有爸妈。”艾瑞克突兀地说道。他开始说真话了。“他们死了。我不喜欢照管我的人。”

他试图换掉那瓶药剂，但克劳又出来了。“哦，”他叹了一口气，撑着自己的膝盖弯下腰，艾瑞克一时辨不清他的表情是否是真诚的，“但你知道你得干什么，不是吗？我能从你的脸上看出来，艾瑞克，我真的能。你在想着该怎么弄死他们，一个个地弄死，绝不一击毙命，你会让他们好好地感受自己的生命是如何流失的。你还太小了，小子，但那一天会到来的。你很快就会长大的。”

克劳开始抽取麻药。艾瑞克的心一沉，以为自己没机会掉包了，克劳却在下一秒猛地一拍脑袋，放下针管就走进了内室。“险些忘了，”他在哐当不绝的碰撞声中说，“你想要给你的新手臂来点特殊功能吗，小子？你会喜欢的。你到时候不仅能把它当枪、麻醉枪等等等等使，还能直接用它捏碎石头。标配可没这么大的握力。听起来怎么样？”

“要加多少钱？”艾瑞克问道。克劳从内室里探出头来，露出一个龇牙咧嘴的笑：“两万美金，小伙子。但我挺喜欢你的，我可以给你打个折。一万八。”

“我以后会来找你的。”艾瑞克说，看着克劳把自己的机械臂抬出来。大部分部件是现成的，再根据他的身形做了些小调整。“我以后会来找你的。”他又重复了一遍。

“好好，”克劳点着头，似乎并没有因为艾瑞克没法多付这些钱而恼怒，“最后亲吻一下你的左手吧，孩子。除非你本来就恨它。”

艾瑞克没有亲吻它，即使他爱它。他本以为自己会在手术中保持清醒，但他最终还是昏睡了过去。当他醒来时，无影灯已经关掉了，麻药的效果还未散去，他的脑子晕晕乎乎的。令人吃惊的是克劳还在一边，正在电脑上浏览着什么，嘴里叼着一根没点燃的雪茄。

艾瑞克随即意识到自己手中的小瓶子已经不见了。他的心中登时警铃大作，他试图坐起来，却因为麻着的那半边身子而动弹不得。克劳看了他一眼，露出一个微笑。

“你拿着这个，”克劳摸出那只小瓶子，“不过你还没来得及把它掉包，是吗？”

稳定剂，足以扰乱新义体与原生肢体的对接，让这场手术变成一场纯粹的截肢。艾瑞克瞟了一眼自己的左手，机械义肢好好地躺在那里。

“我没有。我临时决定不这么干了。”艾瑞克说道，嗓子里有些干涩，“我不想这么干了。”

“要搞到这玩意儿可不容易，”克劳自顾自地继续说道，把药瓶揣进了兜里，“我就拿走了，艾瑞克。”

艾瑞克盯着他。克劳在大约一分钟后才从屏幕上移开眼睛，问他：“怎么了？”

“请让我跟你干活，”艾瑞克说，他知道自己已经完了——他没法回去了。“我能——”

“嘘，嘘嘘，”克劳立刻阻止了他，“我要你可没用。你能干的所有事，我都能花钱找到比你干得更好的。你得做点什么事才行，你得给我留下点印象，懂吗？”

艾瑞克闭上了嘴。克劳走过来检查了一下他的左臂，挥了挥手：“你可以走了。麻药药效大概再过半个小时就会消退，注意事项和说明已经发去你预约的邮箱里了。祝你好运，小子。”

 

艾瑞克当晚就回来了。他跟梅尔斯小姐说：“我需要见见克劳。”

梅尔斯小姐头都不抬：“你预约了吗？”

艾瑞克把一只封紧了口的大塑料袋搬到台子上。“我要见克劳。”他重复道。

梅尔斯小姐不得不带他去见了。她也不知道袋子里的这三颗人头是谁，不知道克劳是不是往他们的脑袋上花了赏金。而克劳自己显然也不知道，他知道这三个人的名字，有头有脸的大人物，但他们明面上还没什么要命的冲突。

“是他们让我来的，”艾瑞克说，“我从乔纳森的手里拿了那个药。”

克劳认真地研究了一会儿艾瑞克带来的人头，在重新抬起头时露出了一个瘆人的笑容，他的金牙在灯光下发光。“好吧小艾瑞克，看来你真的有两把刷子。”他点了点头，“我改变主意了。我想我可以给你的新手臂免单。”

END


End file.
